Total Drama Island: Totally Crazy!
by woahh
Summary: Come and join Total Drama Island: Totally Crazy! There will be friend making or enemy making, romance, and LOTS OF DRAMA! NO MORE APPS! IM NOW READY TO START THE STORY :D CHP 7 UP.
1. Applications!

Ok, so I love stories where you can submit your own characters, so I decided to make one of those stories!

I want to have 12 males and 12 females, and its all based off of you're their applications, not first come, first serve.

Please read these rules before submitting a story:

You can submit as many characters as you want!

I only pick people with LOTS OF DETAIL!

Even if your character isn't chosen now, I might use them for the second season.

DON'T MAKE THEM PERFECT, Nobody's perfect.

No magic powers or superhuman abilities. Just make them normal teenagers.

Make the characters unique.

AND remember, this is a competition, and I will be sending some character's home, so don't hate me if your character goes home.

APPLICATION FORM:

Name:

Stereotype:

Gender:

-Appearance-

Hair:

Eyes:

Skin:

Other:

Height:

Body type:

-Clothes-

Everyday:

Bathing Suit:

Pajamas:

Formal

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobia and why:

Personality:

History:

Pairing (if yes, what type of person):

Challenge Ideas:

Audition Tape:


	2. Some Of the Camper's 10 MORE NEEDED

SOO, I now have a few people who I really want to be in the story. I'm still not done choosing who to be in the story but I hopefully will be done soon. I'm actually looking for some punks/juvy kids/nerds/crazy/ party people/ and of course, the queen bee. But as long as their different their in!

Here are some people who are in:

**GIRLS:**

Jasmin Bowman (the shy girl/dreamer)

Deirdre (D.D.) Donmeir (The Not-Blonde Blonde)

Phoebe Wilks (The Loner)

Naomi (Bubbly Artist)

Lake Hoffman (The Friendly Ditz)

Cami Monroe(Charmed dancer)

**BOYS:**

Will Main (Hyped-Out)

Connor White(Adrenaline Skater)

Andy(Honest Twin)

Matt(Manipulative Twin)

Kevin Marsh(Loud Funny guy)

Greg Vogt(the asshole)

OK, so congrats for the people who got in! I can't wait to start writing this! I NEED TEN MORE PEOPLE. FIVE GIRLS, FIVE BOYS! SO HURRY AND SUBMIT SO WE CAN START THIS TOTALLY CRAZY STORY :D.


	3. SOME MORE CAMPER'S 4 MORE NEEDED!

Alright so I've now got some more people to be in the story (the newest ones are in bold):

**GIRLS:**

Jasmin Bowman (the shy girl/dreamer)

Deirdre (D.D.) Donmeir (The Not-Blonde Blonde)

Phoebe Wilks (The Loner)

Naomi (Bubbly Artist)

Lake Hoffman (The Friendly Ditz)

Cami Monroe(Charmed dancer)

**Lily(The bookworm)**

**Lark Anderson(the blind girl)**

**Zoey(Queen Bee) (**A/N: I changed her stereotype, she seemed like she could fit the queen bee role.)

**BOYS:**

Will Main (Hyped-Out)

Connor White(Adrenaline Skater)

Andy(Honest Twin)

Matt(Manipulative Twin)

Kevin Marsh(Loud Funny guy)

Greg Vogt(the asshole)

**Terry Morgan(Bad boy)**

**Matt Bingham(Flirty Chef)**

**Jacob(Jake) LaBell(Stubborn Surfer)**

OK, so congrats for the people who got in! I can't wait to start writing this! I ONLY NEED 4 MORE PEOPLE!! HURRAY! SO AS SOON AS I GET 4 PEOPLE (2 BOYS, 2 GIRLS) WHO MAKES ME INTERESTED IN THEM, THEY WILL BE IN AND WE WILL START THIS **TOTALLY CRAZY STORY!**

**I could use some nerds and punks.**

**Love, woahh.**


	4. NO MORE APPS WERE READY TO START :D

OK , SO I FINALLY GOT THE LAST 4 PEOPLE! HURRAY! SO THAT MEANS TODAY IM GOING TO START TYPING UP THIS **TOTALLY CRAZY** STORY.

**GIRLS:**

Jasmin Bowman (the shy girl/dreamer)

Deirdre (D.D.) Donmeir (The Not-Blonde Blonde)

Phoebe Wilks (The Loner)

Naomi (Bubbly Artist)

Lake Hoffman (The Friendly Ditz)

Cami Monroe(Charmed dancer)

Lark Anderson(the blind girl)

Lily(The bookworm)

Zoey(Queen Bee)** (**A/N: I changed her stereotype, she seemed like she could fit the queen bee role.)

**Andrea Snyder "Andi"(The Goth)**

**Sarah Winston (Prankster)**

**BOYS:**

Will Main (Hyped-Out)

Connor White(Adrenaline Skater)

Andy(Honest Twin)

Matt(Manipulative Twin)

Kevin Marsh(Loud Funny guy)

Greg Vogt(the asshole)

Terry Morgan(Bad boy)

Matt Bingham(Flirty Chef)

Jacob(Jake) LaBell(Stubborn Surfer)

**David Eckelhart(The Rebel)**

**Calvin LaTour(Sci-Fi nerd)**

Congrats to everyone who got in and I hope you all enjoy my story!

I'll start updating later, so keep a look out for more chapters!

THANKS: D

Love, woahh.


	5. The Campers Arrive and Camp Wawa?

**(A/N: Ok, so this is the first real chapter so I hope you like it! I'm also using one of the characters who wasn't selected as a intern for Chris and gets to interview the contestants at times. Well here it goes.)**

It's the beginning of summer, and a new fresh season for Chris McClean, who stood on the dock of shame waiting for the contestants to arrive.

"Hey what's up home viewers? I'm Chris McClean as you all know and…" Chris started but was quickly interrupted by a girl with curly blonde hair, and she didn't look happy. "You didn't introduce me Chris..." she said fast, glaring at him.

"Oh yea right, this is Mayrinn Ives, also know as May, who will be my Slav- I mean intern" Chris said fast so he could go on and talk about something else. "This year we have 22 contestants settling at Camp Wawanakwa..."

"Umm Chris..?" May asked

"What May?" Chris said annoyed.

"Can we call it Camp Wawa…? I mean Camp Wawanakwa is such a long thing to say." She said smartly.

"FINE, whatever sheesh… can we just start already?" Chris whined. And as soon as he said that, the first boat holding the first contestant arrived. The first contestant was a female who had dark brown hair that reached mid back and had hazel eyes and had milky brown skin. She had a shy smile on her face.

"Welcome to Camp Wawa Jasmin!" Chris said happily with a hint of stupidity.

"Uh…Hi Chris…are we staying here??" Jasmin asked shyly.

"YEP! And when you stay at this camp I stay in a nice trailer with AC "Chris gloated.

"Great…" Jasmin said walking away.

Next contestant to come was a male who had short light brown hair, green eyes and pale skin. He was standing on the rail of the boat, making it look like he wanted to jump off the boat.

"Hey you must be Connor, right" Chris said bubbly.

"HEYYY MAN." Connor said happily. "Are we staying at this camp?"

"Yes" Chris said slowly.

"SWEEEET." Connor said loudly walking towards Jasmin.

The next contestant was a girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was also carrying a drawling notebook.

"Hey Naomi" Chris said.

"Hey" Naomi said bubbly. She was looking around the camp, seeing if was clean and neat, but then she stared at Connor... "_Oh My God, he's cute" _she thought, feeling herself blush.

"Uh…Hello there dudette?" Chris said waving his hand in front of Naomi.

Naomi nodded and giggled, walking over to Connor and standing next to him.

Next came a boy, a nerdy boy. He had a black afro, brown and green eyes and brown skin. He was holding on to dear life to his comic book.

"Greetings." The boy greeted.

"Hey there uh…Calvin." Chris said slowly, staring at Calvin with disgust. Before Chris had anything else to say to Calvin, he walked away. Then the next contestant arrived. It was a girl with long black and brown curly hair and black eyes. She seemed like a negative person.

"Hey there Phoebe" Chris said happily, but got annoyed when she completely ignored him.

"Are we staying _here_?" Phoebe asked looking around slowly.

"Yep" Chris replied.

"Great." She mumbled silently.

The next contestant who came is completely opposite of Phoebe. The girl had long golden hair and light mocha colored eyes. She had a huge smile on her face and she was waving happily.

"HI CHRIS!!!" She greeted happily.

"Hey there Lake, cool name; how was the trip?" Chris asked.

"Thanks, It was fun" she said bubbly and walked over the group of teenagers. The next contestant arrived, and the other contestants and even Chris were scared. The guy had a really mean look on his face and had his arms crossed. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and he was very tall.

"Hey there Greg" Chris greeted, giving his hand to Greg to shake, but Greg slapped his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Greg said disgusted.

"My hand…?" Chris questioned.

"NO. WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" Greg said waving his hands around, indicating the camp.

"well this is where your staying for awhile"chris said smartly.

"UGH" Greg walked towards the group and roughly knocking Calvin into the water "by accident".

More and more contestants came. We met David, Jake, Matt, Kevin, Terry, twins Matt and Andy, Sarah, Andrea, Lily, Cami and a girl named Deidre, but like to be called D.D. They all seemed okay about staying at the camp, or at least that's what Chris thought. And then another contestant came.

A girl with a fierce, model –like look, brown highlighted hair, and brown eyes came walking on the dock. She had one hand on her hip and the other swaying at her side. Everyone knew, that queen bee herself was here. _Great._

"Hey there Zoey." Chris winked.

She looked around and then looked disgusted.

"I have to stay _here_ with _them_?" she questioned.

"Yep" Chris grinned evilly.

"You cannot make me stay here "she glared.

"Darn, too bad you signed the contract, read the fine print." Chris said.

"UGH." She said angry, flipping a piece of her hair at Chris.

"HEY WATCH THE FACE!" Chris said annoyed.

As this little feud went on, the next contestant arrived, and she wasn't like the others. She was holding on tightly to the railing and grabbed onto Chris so she wouldn't fall.

"Hi there Chris" the girl said looking in the opposite direction of Chris.

"Uh, I'm over here bra. " Chris said annoyed, until Mayrinn came over to Chris fast and whispered in his ear, telling him that the girl was partially blind. **(A/N: sorry but I had to make her partially blind, I couldn't keep her fully blind, or else she will get really hurt.)**

"Oh sorry Chris." She blushed and smiled.

"Its okay Lark, well, welcome to Camp Wawa!" Chris happily said.

"Thanks" she smiled and slowly walked to the teenagers. She became popular quite fast to them, except to Zoey who rolled her eyes at Lark. Then the last contestant arrived. He was a quiet unique fellow. He had Black wigged out hair and one blue and white eye. He was leaning against the rail, holding on tightly to a bottle of Coke.

"Lets welcome are last contestant, Will" Chris said.

"Hey man." Will said. You can tell her was hyper. "Are we staying here?"

"yea man" Chris said cautiously .

"WHOOO" Will scream and walked over to the group.

Chris sighed and looked at the group of campers. _This is going to be a totally crazy summer._ Chris thought. Chris then pulled his digital camera out and announced that he was going to take a group picture. Everyone huddled around each other and Chris quickly took the picture. Perfect.

"Okay, everyone go get settled and meet me in 10 minutes." Chris said fast and ran with May off the dock. Then the dock snapped in half and the contestants, except Zoey and Lark, fell in the water.

"At least I didn't fall in" Lark said happily, trying to help people out.

"Aw, too bad." Zoey said sarcastically and rolled her eyes and walked away. Then all Lark could do was glare, already making an enemy.

They knew that this competition is going to be full of crazy drama.

**(A/N: YAY, first real chapter over! I'm so sorry that not everyone got a chance to say something yet, but don't worry they will in the next chapter. I'm just getting tired of writing on how they get here.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and get ready for the next chapter. They find out there teams and not everyone is happy. THANKS LOVES :D, woahh.)**


	6. Teams, Bunks, fights, and romance

**(A/N: Thank you guys so much for the nice Reviews: D. it makes me happy. Ok so here's the second chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy ^_^.)**

After everyone got out of the water and dried up a bit, they met up with Chris and Mayrinn, who were standing near some cabins.

"Ok everyone; we are going to spilt you guys into 2 teams, if I call you names, go to the left of me." Chris stated. "Matt B., Andy, Andrea, David, Terry, D.D, Cami, Lily, Sarah, Jacob, Calvin…you guys are now known as the Screaming Gophers."

"Alright and when I call your name you come to my left" Mayrinn said looking down at her clipboard." Lark, Zoey, Greg, Matt, Kevin, Lake, Connor, Naomi, Jasmin, Will, Phoebe… you guys are now known as the Killer Bass."

"Okay teams, Screaming Gophers in Cabin 1, Killer Bass in Cabin 2, girls are in the right room, boy's in the left. NOW GO UNPACK" Chris said fast.

**-Killer Bass Girl's Room-**

"Okay guys, well I call the bottom bunk" Lark said slowly, sitting on her bed.

"Alright Lark, Hey Lake can you get top bunk and I get bottom?" Naomi asked.

"Yea sure" Lake smiled, jumping onto the ladder and then into her bed.

Jasmin looked around, she defiantly did not want to be bunked up with Zoey, so she looked for Phoebe, who was already settled in on a top bunk. Jasmin walked over slowly so she wouldn't startle Phoebe.

"Uh… hi phoebe, do you care if I bunk with you?" Jasmin asked with a shy smile.

Phoebe boredly looked at Jasmin and then at Zoey and back at Jasmin.

"Sure" Phoebe said sweetly.

"Thanks Phoebe" Jasmin said putting her bag on her bunk.

"OKAY SO WHERE AM I GOING TO GO THEN?" Zoey said putting her hands on her hips. Everyone looked at each other and then pointed at Lark's bunk.

"Are you serious...? I have to bunk with blind girl? Whatever." Zoey said climbing onto her bed , almost hitting Lark with her long legs. Lark didn't seem to care, as long as Zoey keeps her rude mouth shut, which is almost impossible.

**-Screaming Gophers Girl's Room-**

"Hey Andrea can I bunk with you? I mean you seem really cool." Sarah asked eagerly.

"Yea sure I don't care and thanks." Andrea smiled politely and continued to look out the window.

Lily, who was sitting on a top bunk, looked up from her book and looked at Cami who was dancing around with D.D.

"Umm… Cami you are bunking with me right?" Lilly asked.

"Yeppers" Cami giggled, spinning into her bunk and falling into her bed.

"WAIT, SO THAT MEANS I HAVE A BED OF MY OWN!?" D.D screamed.

The other girls looked at each other and nodded.

"YAYY" D.D cheered, now jumping on her bed making everyone laugh.

Good thing the Gopher girls are getting along.

**-Killer Bass Boy's Room-**

Greg stood there with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed. He's decided whose with who.

"Matt your going to be my bunk mate and your going to be on the bottom" Greg said.

"Okay whatever" Matt said opening his bag full of clothes.

"Kevin you're going to be on top and Connor will get the bottom bunk." Greg said .

Kevin and Connor looked at each other and then nodded that it was ok.

"Hey what about me…?" Will asked shaking his hair with his hand.

"Your not going to have a bunkmate…I'm afraid you would have killed whoever your bunkmate would've been." Greg said calmly.

"Hmm…yea your right" Will laughed, sitting down on his bed, opening another Coke.

"Whoa, what's this?" Connor asked picking up a watch of the floor. Matt quickly looked at his wrist seeing an identical watch on his wrist.

"Dude, that's my brother's watch." Matt spoke up. "I'm going to return it…" and he walked out of his cabin and started for the Screaming Gopher cabin.

**-Screaming Gopher Boy's Room-**

The guys were getting along great and they were already given bunk buddies and were getting unpacked. Andy let out a happy sigh.

"Man, I'm so happy I'm away from Matt for once." Andy happily said.

"Why do you not like him so much..?" David asked.

"Because he's a douche bag. "Andy replied. "I've never met someone so dishonest and such a manipulator. But just as he said that, he turned around seeing his twin brother at the door throwing Andy's watch on the ground.

"Oh Hey Ma-…" Andy started but was cut off with Matt punching him in the face.

"YOU….YOU LITTLE TALKING- BEHIND –YOUR- BROTHER'S –BACK- BITCH. Matt said angry, now on the ground wrestling with Andy. They kept wrestling until they knocked Calvin over, who was holding his ant collection. So know we have 3 boys on the ground and ants escaping everywhere. Andy got up and ran from his cabin and onto the dock of shame, he turned around to see his brother glaring at him from afar but Matt gave up and went back to his own cabin. Andy sat down on the dock and sat in silence.

"Some fight you got into" a girl's voice said. Andy turned around to see Phoebe standing behind him.

"Oh hey Phoebe, and yea" Andy said.

The two sat there in silence until Phoebe spoke up again.

"Your cheek is red" Phoebe pointed out. Andy immediately put his hand to his cheek and then winced in pain because that's where his brother punched him.

"Ow, yeah."Andy moaned. Phoebe gave out a small giggle, and Andy gave her a look.

"What …? Your cheeks are red too…" Andy pointed out. Phoebe's eyes widened and she looked away and then looked into the water to see her reflection. _He was true, her cheeks were red._ But, not for the same reason as him. Phoebe turned around and looked into Andy's eyes. Everything was calm until the stupid loud speaker went off.

"ALL CAMPER'S REPORT TO THE MESS HALL IN 3 MINUTES!" Chris's voice echoed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/N: YAY CHAPTER 2 IS DONE. I had fun actually writing this. It's the 2****nd**** chapter and were already witnessing a twin fight and a new couple starting up. Well the first challenge is next. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! :D. **


	7. The First Challenge and payback

**(A/N: ok here's the third actual chapter of the story and this chapter contains the first challenge! I hope you enjoy it.)**

**-In the Mess Hall-**

Chris stood there waiting with his foot tapping. He was standing in between Mayrinn and a large evil looking person. Chef.

"Ok campers, I would like you to meet chef Hatchet. He will be serving you Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner." Chris said as the campers lined up to get some Lunch.

"Uh Chris…is there going to be dessert also?" Jacob asked rubbing his stomach.

"Oh, I wouldn't recommend you eat dessert here…" Chris grinned.

"Why…?" Jacob asked until he was handed his lunch, a sandwich full of red slop and a rat's tail sticking out of it. "Oh" Jacob said with wide eyes and his stomach making weak sounds.

"This is food…? I can cook WAY better than that." Matt B. said eyeing the food and then looking up at chef. Then chef grabbed him by the collar.

"What was that FOOL?" chef screamed. "You say you can cook better than me….id like to see you try."

Matt B. got out of grip; he quickly grabbed his plate and went to sit down before he was murdered by chef.

"You know chef Hatchet, if I get sick and die because of this food, my daddy's going to sue the hell out of you." Zoey said, glaring into his dark eyes. Chef responded with grinning and giving her extra meat. Zoey growled and stormed off, knocking Calvin's food into him.

"Aw, man" Calvin said sadly looking at his shirt, he noticed that Terry was laughing at him, so Calvin used his karate moves to knock Terry's plate on Terry. Terry looked down at his dirtied shirt and then at Calvin. He had the look of death in his eyes and he picked Calvin up by the neck and slammed into the wall. Terry screamed over and over "Ill kill you", and the rest of the people had to separate the two.

"Wow….this fight's crazier than me last Christmas…." Will said slowly as he bite into his sandwich.

"Uh…okay…" Jasmin said a little disturbed on how random Will was.

When things calmed down, Chris decided it was a good time to tell the campers something.

"Alright campers today will be your first challenge." Chris started. "You guys will be doing a personal classic in Total Drama Island." Andrea and David exchanged looks of confusion.

"Ok, follow me and ill explain your first challenge." Chris said as he started to walk out the door with Mayrinn.

**-On a 300 ft Cliff-**

"Aw, shit." Andy said looking down off the cliff, seeing the water.

"You guys will be jumping off a cliff, down into the water where the circle is. That's the safe section. If you land outside that circle, well, your shark meat. Chris grinned evilly. "After your team is down jumping, you guys will take these crates back to camp and build a hot tub. Though, the team with the most points from jumping off cliff gets to use wagons to take the crates to camp. The losers however have to use their bare hands to take the crates to camp…shall we start?"

"Uh Chris…" Mayrinn said uneasily, looking off the cliff.

"What Mayrinn?" Chris asked.

"Are you sure this is safe…" Mayrinn gulped, scared on behalf of the campers.

"I don't know…" and without thinking, Chris pushed Mayrinn off the cliff." You tell me May."

"CHRIS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was the only thing Mayrinn could scream before she landed in the water, luckily in the safe section. She rose out of the water pissed off.

"Chris, you're going to DIE." Mayrinn mumbled before she climbed onto the boat to get back to shore.

"Ok, so lets begin" Chris said happily, he turned around to see the campers staring at him as if he murdered someone. "What… ok the Killer Bass just start?"

"Alright who wants to jump first?" Naomi smiled. Will immediately raised his hand. And after Naomi nodded, Will jumped off the cliff and landed into the safe section.

"That…was…AMAZINGLY FUN" Will hyperly said. "Can I go again?"

"NO" everyone screamed back at him.

Matt, Kevin and Jasmin jumped off after Will, screaming their heads off, while when Phoebe jumped, she didn't scream at all.

"Uh…I can't jump…I'm sorry" Lark said with tears forming in her eyes.

"It's ok Lark" Lake said and looked towards Connor and Naomi, who nodded with agreement.

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY." Greg screamed at her. "IM NOT GOING TO LOSE BECAUSE OF SOME DUMB BLIND GIRL." At this moment, Lark was crying. Greg was getting ticked, so he picked Lark up and threw her off the cliff and into the water.

"LARKKKKKKKKKKKK" Everyone screamed except Greg and Zoey.

"HELP, HELP" Lark screamed. "I CANT SWIM, HELP." As soon as she screamed that, Jacob pushed everyone out of his way and jumped in after Lark. He got to her and pulled her up from under the water and they both got on the boat. Lark was clinging onto Jacob for dear life and was sobbing in Jacob's chest. After this happened, Naomi and Connor jumped together to comfort Lark, but Lake wasn't done yelling at Greg yet.

"Why are you such a jackass" Lake screamed at him.

"Why are girls such drama queens" Greg said, he turned around and winked at Zoey to try and impress her with being so tough, but she rolled her eyes at him.

"I already have a pussy, I don't need another one." Zoey said as she jumped off the cliff, leaving Greg shocked. Lake started laughing along with Sarah, Cami , and D.D, and they all jumped off the cliff. Even Lily, who was reading the whole time this happened was laughing, and Greg hated it.

"Shut up nerd" Greg said has he taken her book from her hands and threw it off the cliff. Lily jumped up and looked off the cliff to see her book in the water, dissolving.

"My….My Book." Lily whimpered but then turned around fast and mad as she pointed at Greg. "YOU"

"Yea, I threw your precious book off a cliff, what are you going to d…" Greg started, but stopped when Lily charged into to him, causing him to fall off the cliff. Everyone was shocked, except Terry who grinned.

"Damn, good girl gone bad, I like it" Terry smiled as he put his arm over Lily's shoulder. She giggled and hi-fived Andrea and David. Lily then jumped off the cliff, following Terry and Andy.

"Uh, I'm not jumping, I'm too scared too." Calvin admitted, and then Matt B. agreed with him.

"Okay you two, you guys don't have to jump, but you guys are costing your team" Chris said. The two boys looked at each other and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, you guys also have to wear these chicken hats" Chris added, making chicken sounds.

"Aw man." Matt B. said as him and Calvin walked down the cliff.

"Ladies first" David said to Andrea.

"No thanks, plus I bet your dying to jump of the cliff" Andrea gave a small smile.

"Yep, you got that right" David said, he winked at her and then divided off the cliff, cheering. Andrea felt her body smile and then took at breathe and jumped after him. Chris then pulled out his megaphone.

"OK, AFTER TALLYING UP THE POINTS, THE RESULT IS THE KILLER BASS WINING." Chris announced. After that, the Killer Bass cheered and started put the crates onto the wagons and pushed the wagons ,while the Screaming Gophers stood there and groaned, they then they started yelling at the two chickens.

"Hey I'm a cook, not a swimmer" Matt B. said. Everyone groaned again and started to push the large crates. Chris then grinned and looked at the camera.

"I bet this is good for the ratings" Chris said winking.

"Ohhh Chris" Mayrinn said slowly behind him. He turned around fast, not so fast that he would fall into the water. **(A/N: Chris is still on the cliff)**

"Uh…hey…May…" Chris stuttered, walking backwards away from Mayrinn. "Sorry for pushing you off a cliff—"Mayrinn cut him off.

"Shut up" Mayrinn yelled as she punched him off the cliff. As soon as Chris reached the water, he started screaming over his hair, but Mayrinn just laughed and walked down the cliff.

When Chris dried off, he and Mayrinn walked back to camp to see the Killer Bass's hot tub almost looking perfect, and Screaming Gophers looking, well, horrible.

"OK, the Killer Bass won!" Chris screamed happily. "Tonight the winners get to have a hot tub party, while the losers get to send someone home." The Killer Bass cheered and the Screaming Gophers sighed.

**-Camp fire Ceremony-**

"Ok if you get a marshmallow that means you're safe and still in the running to win the million dollars. However if you don't get one, you have to walk the dock of shame and never come back. Ever." Chris said. "If I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow."

"Andrea, David, Sarah, Terry, Cami, D.D, Lily, Jacob and Andy "Chris said giving them there marshmallow's except to Matt B. and Calvin. "The last marsh mellow goes to…………………………………………………………………………………Matt B., Congratulations. Sorry Calvin, you now must walk the dock of shame.

Calvin opened his mouth but didn't say, instead he just looked down in shame and walked down the dock of shame and then into the boat.

**-After the elimination, at the hot tub party-**

The Killer Bass were enjoying the party. Zoey was sitting in a lawn chair drinking a smoothie, with Greg sitting near her with Matt talking about alliances, Connor and Naomi were on the beach talking, Jasmin was in the hot tub listening to Will talk about his life, and Lake and Kevin were giggling and splashing each other. Lark got Phoebe to take her to see Jacob. After a minute, Phoebe led Lark to Jacob and Phoebe walked away to give them a minute alone.

"Hey Jacob…" Lark began.

"Hey Lark, you feeling better?" Jacob asked, concerned.

"Yea, thanks to you." Lark said blushing.

"Oh, well it wasn't a big deal; I just didn't want to see you drown." Jacob said blushing as well.

Lark smiled a sweet smile, got on her toes, and kissed him on the cheek. She went back onto her feet and said "Thanks" and turned around and ran fast. But, she ended up running into Phoebe, causing them both to fall. They got back up and went back to the party, leaving Jacob speechless.

**(A/N: Ok so chapter 3 is done! I'm sorry that I sent Calvin home : [. Don't hate me or the story please. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks, woahh.)**


	8. EXTRA: Cook Off and Chris dying?

**(A/N: Ok, so this is an Extra short. It's not a real chapter, it's just random fun chapter to put in too give you guys more entertainment. NOTE: In these Extra's, the campers who were sent home are still in these mini stories. I hope you enjoy the first Extra.)**

**-In chef Hatchet's kitchen-**

Matt B. was isolated from everyone and was scavenging in chef hatchet's kitchen when he wasn't around. He was looking precisely at his utensils and the mysterious food he had there, until a big, cold, dark pair of hands landed on his shoulders. Matt B. turned around fast to see a angry dark eyes looking at him with a death glare. It was chef Hatchet.

"WHAT ON EARTH'S SAKE ARE YOU DOING IN MY KITCHEN?" Chef screamed.

"Well, I'm looking at all the crazy food you have in here." Matt B. answered honestly.

"CRAZY? My food is healthy and delicious" Chef sneered. But Matt B. couldn't help but utter a laugh. This made Chef Hatchet infuriated.

"Ok Mr. Wise Guy lets see if you can cook better than me, then we'll see who has the crazy food." Chef challenged.

"Sure sounds fun."Matt B. accepted the challenge. "But we need some judges!"

**-10 minutes later-**

Matt B. and Chef stood in the kitchen preparing themselves while the campers waited. D.D and Lake were going to be the judges and wore blindfolds so they wouldn't cheat and pick Matt B.'s dish.

"OKAY are the two chefs ready?" Connor asked.

"YEAH" Matt B. and Chef screamed.

"Ok. ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, COOK!" Connor screamed. The cook off has finally begun. The two competitors were making a special thing of homemade soup. D.D and Lake sat there nervous on the food that would arrive.

"I'm a little nervous" D.D admitted.

"Yea me too" Lake agreed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the food will be good" Andy said. As soon as he said that, the two bowls of soup. The one Matt B. made looked delicious, while the one Chef made looked like vomit.

**CONFESSIONAL:**

**Andy:** " To be honest, I think those girls are going to get sick after eating some of Chef's soup."

**-CONFESSIONAL ENDS-**

"Ok girls…here's soup #1" Connor said putting a spoon in both girls' mouths. After a moment they smiled and said it was good. When Matt B. heard this, he glanced over at Chef and smirked, causing Chef to twitch from being so mad. Connor then put a spoonful of Chef's soup (soup #2) in D.D's mouth and tried to put the other spoon in Lake's mouth, but she hesitated.

"Uh…I'm not putting that in my mouth…it stinks." Lake said.

"I think you should…I mean it looks so good…" Greg said sarcastically.

"Really?" Lake asked all perked up.

"Yep." Greg replied.

"Okay then." Lake said. And at that cue, Connor put the spoon in Lakes mouth. After a second Lake and D.D ripped off there blindfolds and barfed in the closest thing, Chris's favorite hat. Everyone burst out in hysterics.

"That tasted like dog poop!" D.D screamed. When she said that, Chef began to cry and ran out of the mess hall, almost running into Mayrinn and Chris, who had his hands on his head with an upset look on his face.

"My hair is like a total mess today! I need my hat NOW" Chris pleaded looking for it. All of the campers looked at the hat, with fresh barf in it, and grinned evilly. Terry carefully picked up the hat, holding it behind his back so Chris wouldn't see, and approached Chris.

"Ohhhh Chris" Terry said smiling. "I have your hat; let me put it on for you". Chris gave him and strange look, but then rolled his eyes.

"Sure, whatever bro." Chris said letting Terry put the hat on him. Terry quickly placed the hat on Chris head, and Chris's eyes widened with fear.

"What's….this…VOMIT? MY PERFECT HAIR...!" Chris screamed bloody murder, and then went out cold.

"OH MY GOD, HE KILLED CHRIS." Matt screamed.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sarah screamed after Matt.

"What is this, South Park?" Andrea asked looking at both Matt and Sarah with a strange look.

"No Chris isn't dead" Mayrinn said, putting her hand on his chest, measuring his heartbeat. "I'll take him back to his trailer so he can revive." Then Mayrinn left, dragging Chris by his legs.

"That was interesting…" Phoebe said bored.

Everyone was silently nodding with Phoebe, thinking of what just happened. Except Matt B. who had a look of confusion.

"So did I win?" Matt B. asked, and everyone face palmed.

**(A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this. Good reviews please. I promise to put the next real chapter up hopefully tomorrow, or soon. DISCAILMER: I do not own Total Drama Island, South Park, or a South Park quote.)**


	9. Authors Note But its a good one

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated any new chapters yet. If gotten so busy with school, sports and family that I didn't have time to type the story. Well the weekend is here and I am in mid process of writing the brand new chapter! So I will update soon. Thank you for all those nice review's :D.**


	10. Everyone has bad days :D

**-In the girl's cabin-**

Naomi was sleeping in harmony, dreaming of when her and Connor hung out last night, until she woke up to a like blow horn go off. Naomi woke with a jerk and crashed her head on a piece of wood that connected the bunks. All the girls who were awake went over to comfort her.

"Damn it that hurt" Naomi said putting a hand on her head.

"Oh dear, we should get you some ice…" Jasmin said examining the bruise on Naomi's head. "Lake can you go get some ice?". And after saying that, Lake quickly went to go get a pack of ice. Naomi stood up and tried to shake of the pain, but something caught her eye. She saw a sleeping Zoey, with marker drawn all over her face. Staring at this made her crack up, causing everyone else to laugh. Then after a couple seconds Sarah and D.D came running in.

"I heard people laughing so I wanted to see what's up." D.D greeted.

"Yeah something funny must hav- WOAH LOOK AT HER!" Sarah screamed laughing, making Zoey wake up. Zoey looked around at the laughing people around her and quickly got up and stared at the mirror, screaming.

"WHAT HAVE YOU LITTLE FREAKS DONE TO MY FACE??!" Zoey screamed. Everyone just snickered still staring at her and Connor came rushing in and went immediately to Naomi.

"Are you okay Naomi?" Connor questioned. "Lake told me you hit your head, hard."

"Yeah but I'm okay now, thanks Connor" Naomi blushed dark red. He blushed as well and looked at Zoey and began to laugh.

"AGHHH YOU GUYS DRIVE ME CRAZY" Zoey screamed running out of her cabin running towards the bathroom, but got stopped by Greg. _Great._

"Wow Zoey, your looking hot this mourning" Greg grinned sarcastically. Zoey then without thinking twice lifted her leg and kicked his square in the balls, making him fall over in pain. Zoey rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom, she wasn't going to let marker ruin her day. The loudspeaker then went off, and the voice of cranky Chris came on.

"EVERYONE REPORT TO THE MESS HALL FOR YOUR CHALLENGE."

**-In the mess hall-**

Everyone sat nervously in the mess hall waiting to hear their challenge. Chris just stood there with an evil grin on his face. Everyone knew that he was up to no good, like always.

**(A/N: CLIFFHANGER: D. Sorry but these days are getting so busy that I have no time to be on my computer. School is almost out and they're giving me a lot of projects to do. So ill be trying my best to update the rest of this soon. Review Please: D. Thanks.)**


	11. Phobia Factor!

_Everyone sat nervously in the mess hall waiting to hear their challenge. Chris just stood there with an evil grin on his face. Everyone knew that he was up to no good, like always._

"Hello campers." Chris said calmly but with a evil smirk on his lips.

**Confessional:**

**Lake:** "I'm like totally scared right now!"

**Terry:** "Chris is probably going to get payback for me giving him a hat filled with puke…oh well."

**-Confessional Over-**

"After giving my hair some good pampering…I decided a good punish- I mean challenge for you guys." Chris started. "You guys will be doing a phobia factor. You guys will each have one hour to overcome your fear. If you do, your team will get a point, if not, it will cost your team. SO LETS START"

"Will, your going to be put in a straightjacket"

"Andy, you're going to be in a small closet."

"D.D, you're going to meet JIM CARREY"

"Matt, you're going to be tied up to a chair and will have to watch Twilight."

"Lark, you're going to have headphones on that block off the sound"

"Sarah and Jasmin, you're going to be placed into boxes filled with spiders."

"Andrea, you're going to be hanging upside down by a rope off a cliff"

"Lily, you're going to be covered with honey and bee's."

"David, you're going to be in an old, creepy elevator"

"Phoebe, you're not going to really die, but were going to throw you a funeral!"

"Greg, you're going to wear glasses. Dun Dun Dun Dunn."

"Matt B., you're going to be followed by a clown."

"Naomi, you're going to eat a caterpillar!"

"Lake, Jacob, Terry, you're going to be in a room with some snakes"

"Cami, you're going to pet a rapid pit bull"

"Zoey, you're going to be locked in a pitch black room."

"And Kevin you're going to be placed somewhere in the woods and will have to find your way back to camp."

**Confessional:**

**Andrea: **"Chris CANNOT be serious!"

**Jacob: **"I hope the snakes aren't poisonous."

**-Confessional Over-**

**-1 hour later-**

"Everyone overcame their phobia except Kevin and Jasmin…SO that means that the Screaming Gophers WIN!" Chris said. "Too bad bass, your going to send someone home tonight."

**Killer Bass, PM me who you vote.**

**(A/N:** **I'm back! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School was getting to be so much work but it doesn't matter now because ITS SUMMER : D. I hope you liked this chapter, even though I didn't. R&R)**


End file.
